The Scary Girl and the Bubbly Guy
by blackcat9517
Summary: Mikan and Natsume had their personalities switched with one another.


It started out as an ordinary day. You know, Hotaru was having a great time blackmailing poor Luka, Sumire and her friends as well as other members of the 'Natsume and Luka FanClub' were fawning over the two charming and handsome boys, Narumi was dressed in a very unusual attire and of course, Mikan and Natsume were arguing over something or someone as usual. To be more specific, they were currently arguing under the cherry blossom tree.

"You can't just burn people if you feel like it!" Mikan Sakura snapped at her boyfriend who had a scowl on his handsome face.

"He was looking at you like some dirty minded idiot." the fire caster replied as he crossed his arms. He just doesn't like it when people give his girlfriend dirty looks. There's nothing wrong with burning a guy when he flirts with your girl.

"Says the guy who did the same thing five years ago!"

"You can't expect me to let guys to look at you that way."

Both teenagers had scowls plastered on their faces. The problem with Natsume is that he can get a little over-protective and extremely jealous. It's not that he wouldn't let her socialize with boys, it's just that when they have this look on their faces, he had to give them a reminder that Mikan is his. Unfortunately, this one senior had made a stupid move of flirting with her and was admitted to the hospital due to severe burns on his hair and backside. Fortunately for this couple, they couldn't stay mad at each other for long.

To Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend, whenever they argue, she couldn't concentrate on her latest invention or project as Mikan would constantly complain of how much of a jerk Natsume was. Sure, he was a little possessive but that doesn't mean he can go and burn people around, specifically, boys who ogle over her. If she can tolerate with his crazy fangirls, why can't he tolerate on a few people? There was always something new to argue about every week but by the end of the day, they'd just settle their differences and make out. However, it was getting a tad annoying for Hotaru. Mikan would barge into her lab and berate about her boyfriend. So, it was the sixth argument in two months the inventor had decided to do something about it.

This led to the creation of the Personality Switch Wonder Gun! What does it do? Simple. It will switch personality of two people. In other words, Natsume and Mikan's personalities will change with one another. At least that'll teach them a lesson or two about constantly arguing like a married couple. Heck, they're not even old enough to marry each other but who knows, this is Gakuen Alice and certain rules can he bended but she shook the thought away. They're oblivious to the fact that they act like a married couple anyway.

Her wonder gun worked and the two had their personalities switched. Mikan Sakura is now the anti-social girl who has a scowl that could make Batman cower in fear and as for Natsume, brace yourselves. He's the bubbly, happy-go-lucky guy who will always have a smile on his face. His facial expression would put the Joker to shame. Students were beginning to notice the strange attitude but they ignored it. It was quite normal to have something extremely unusual going on around the school.

So here they were now, sitting under the a random tree. Mikan's eyes were currently glued to her Batman comic while Natsume was just staring up at the blue sky with a smile. Natsume had been trying to start a conversation but couldn't think of anything good or interesting to talk about. When they first realized they had their attitudes switched, Natsume had let out a scream and Mikan had simply ignored it as if nothing happened. She had told Natsume to calm down. Maybe he had done something stupid but that wasn't the case. The couple then tried to find Hotaru who was the only one smart enough to get them out of this sticky situation but sadly, she was no where to be found which then lead them to rest under the tree they're currently occupying.

"Don't you think it's weird we had our personalities switched?" Natsume asked with a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Yeah." his girlfriend replied with a bored tone. She was intrigued by the comic she was reading "Whatever."

"I mean it's really unusual, don't you think?" Here goes again, he'll start babbling nonsense Mikan thought as she rolled her eyes. She felt like burning his hair but fought against it. He'll probably babbble even more "Mikan." he waved his right hand in front of her face, blocking her eyes from the comic "Are you even listening?"

"Yes." she deadpanned, eyes never leaving the book.

It was about a week later when Luka Nogi came barging into Hotaru's lab. The inventor looked up from her circuit board and arched an eyebrow at the sight of her friend who was panting heavlily. It was obvious he was running away from something or... _someone._ "Can I help you, Nogi? I'm too busy to blackmail you right now." she stated and returned to her work.

"You have to change them back." It was more like an order rather than a plea. "I can't take this crap anymore. You have no idea what I had to go through. I want my old friend back."

Hotaru looked up once more and said "You'll get him back once I'm finished with this project."

Luka heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his blonde hair "And how long am I suppossed to wait?" he asked frustratingly. Now the reason he has been acting anxious is because of Natsume. The poor teenager had to go through hell with Natsume's 'new' attitude. He was clingy. Too clingy. Not only that but he babbled a lot. Whenever Natsume and Mikan argue, he would always berate how much sensitive Mikan is when he talks to other girls. It was what Luka was experiencing when Mikan was her normal-self; always babbling at Hotaru.

Hotaru could see the stressed look on her friend's face and she mentally snickered 'Welcome to my world.' She took of her gloves and turned away from her project "My invention will be completed in two weeks and I can't have a babbling Mikan coming here almost everyday. I need to give my full concentration on my new invention."

Luka sighned once more "Did you even know what happened yesterday?" he asked and leaned against a wooden table "Mikan nearly burned every girl in class for talking to Natsume. She had a different story though. She said the girls were ogling at him. I think it's about time you change them back." The truth is, he couldn't stand Natsume being _extremely _bubbly and loud. "Tsubasa even got a bloody nose for pulling a prank on her!" he added.

In all honesty, Hotaru was starting to miss her clumsy and bubbly best friend as well. It wouldn't hurt to change them back. The inventor nodded and Luka heaved a sigh of relief. "There's just one problem, Nogi."

Luka gulped, fearing for the worst "What's that?"

"Someone stole the gun."

She just had to drop that bombshell.

**Two Days Ago**

Tono was happily whistling along the corridors of the school lab when he noticed that the door to Hotaru's lab was slightly opened. He had a mischievious look on his face and decided to look around, not knowing that the lab was currently used by Hotaru. He peeked inside and saw no one. Tono casually entered the lab and saw the Personality Switch Gun lying innocently on the table.

"What's this?" he asked to himself and picked it up "P dot S Wonder... Gun..." he read the label. His eyes missed the label on the table which clearly stated in bold letters '**DO NOT TOUCH'**. He examined it for a few moments and decided to take it by concluding "If it has the word 'wonder', I guess it means this gun is for fun. I'm sure the person wouldn't mind letting me borrow this." He then started whistling again and walked out of the lab as if nothing had happened.

For the rest of the month, the school was in total chaos, all thanks to Tono and did I mention that he got beaten by Hotaru when she found out he was the daring idiot that stole her invention?

_END_

* * *

><p>Just a little something that came to my mind while I was doing nothing but relaxing during the whole day. Got bored and decided to write this. And for those who are wondering, I'm working on Chapter 11 of <strong>Singled Out<strong>. Thanks for reading.


End file.
